(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrically actuatable, bulkhead mounted valve which upon actuation permits higher pressure gas or fluid on one side of the bulkhead to flow through to the lower pressure side. More particularly, the invention relates to a valve having an O-ring sealed piston within the bore of a cylindrical sleeve and held against the force of a compressed spring by a resistive element, which element disintegrates upon application of a relatively low current thereby permitting the spring to expand and eject the piston from the sleeve bore so as to provide an opening for the fluid or gas to flow through the bulkhead to the lower pressure side.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Most buoyant devices such as sonobuoys, communication buoys, distress buoys and the like require a scuttle after completion of their respective functions. Explosively actuated valves have been used for many years to scuttle buoys of all types. Such devices however have on occasion inadvertently exploded during storage or transportation causing serious injury to people in the immediate area. In addition some modes of transportation such as aircraft are currently not generally available due to the safety hazards associated with explosive devices. Some presently used valves employ a burn wire type actuating mechanism. These burn wire mechanisms however requires considerable time to burn through thus needing significant battery power to operate. In addition the ends of the wire are still hot and being of relatively small diameter can cause other parts to hang up. What is needed is a valve which is safe, inexpensive, reliable and actuates at low power such as that which would still be available from the battery pack of a typical buoy at the end of its service life.